


Slow Dive

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Compliant, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i call this one oldest visual double trouble, its vague af cause i wanted an excuse to write this, the music show? who knows, the year? unsure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of all people to have found him,theKim Seokjin is here, holding a sweat towel over his nose and mouth, and Seonghwa fights his omega that’s rattling it’s cage, screamingfuck me, alpha!!in an effort to appear like a regular human being.(Or, Seonghwa and Seokjin fuck at a music show. That's it that's the fic.)
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Slow Dive

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say. this fic wrote itself
> 
> posting anonymously cause some people are squicked at the a/b/o thing and even moreso with the age gap, so it sure as hell wont stop me from writing it but i WILL be hiding my face in shame
> 
> also this is written from shs perspective, so there will be a fair bit more atz than bts!
> 
> also also, this can definitely be seen as dubcon due to shs heat, so proceed at your own risk ok i love u bye

Seonghwa rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

Normally, he’d take a painkiller and be right back on track, but today has been somewhat of an odd one for him. He woke up feeling sluggish and hot, trudging through the day feeling worse and worse with the nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him that he’s forgetting something. He pushed off telling anyone in favor of taking his mind off it with vocal or dance practice, because he’d be damned if he made anyone worry on the day of such an important music program.

All he has to do is get through this performance, then he can crash on the ride home. Smooth sailing.

So Seonghwa grits his teeth through rehearsal, panting and sweating more than he thinks he should be, and waves off concerns of his packmates wondering why he’s being so quiet. San has come over to scent him quite a lot today, he’s noticed, though he’s not sure if either of them know or particularly care to know why when the day is so busy. Yeosang also stuck his face right into Seonghwa’s neck that morning, sleepily mumbling that he smelled extra sweet.

He’d made sure to apply scent blockers before he left the dorm.

But he doesn’t care about that now— he can’t think of anything but getting through this performance so that he can go home and sleep. He stands backstage, sweating in his too-tight costume, fingers itching to peel off the jacket and the choker and the jewelry, chalking some of it up to nervousness and some up to his mystery ailment. He settles for picking at the loose threads of Mingi’s costume, the taller not even noticing Seonghwa’s light fingers at his back. It helps, too, that he isn’t questioned.

In the end, the performance goes off without a hitch, the adrenaline providing Seonghwa with momentary relief from thinking too hard about his symptoms. They crash backstage, chattering excitedly about the details of the performance, and as the adrenaline fades, nausea starts to take its place. Seonghwa shifts his weight nervously as the nausea builds, but he can’t make an easy exit because they’re currently being locked into place for a performance review from their stage manager.

Jongho must smell his distress, turning and furrowing his brows curiously from his place right beside the oldest. 

Seonghwa stares at him for a moment, expression blank, and decides that explaining himself later will be much more courteous to everyone involved than vomiting on the floor, and just murmurs, “I’m gonna— bathroom,” before hurrying out the door. 

Luckily, there’s a restroom not far from the backstage area, but curiously, as he pushes open the door, the nausea fades and all he feels is the lingering heat from his previous fever. He decides to wet a cool paper towel and press it against his neck while waiting to make sure the awful vomity feeling doesn’t come back, and turns to assess himself in the mirror.

 _Woah._ His pupils are _huge._

They usually only get big like this when he’s… _with_ someone, as he recalls the multiple times Hongjoong has commented on how blown out they get while Seonghwa is choking on his cock—

With a gasp, Seonghwa smacks his forehead as he realizes he’s been going through _preheat;_ just the _thought_ of choking on Hongjoong’s cock has him leaking down his thighs, whimpering with need as a wet paper towel just isn’t enough anymore. His heat is hitting hard and fast, and he lets out an involuntary whimper as he stumbles toward the door.

He makes it back to the backstage area, but his pack isn’t there anymore, and tears fill his eyes as he wracks his brain for the location of their dressing room. Damn his heat, he thinks, sniffling, for making him so emotional and disoriented.

Seonghwa sets off in the direction he thinks it is, gaining nothing more than worried looks from staff hurrying past, more focused on making sure the show runs smoothly. His scent blockers must not have completely worn off yet if no one is choking in his cloud of pheromones, but he knows they won’t last all day (especially now that his heat is hitting), so he picks up the pace, rounding a few more corners to no avail.

His head pounds, vision blurring slightly as he squints down a long hallway. Is he even in the dressing room area anymore? There’s no one around, and Seonghwa’s eyes begin to water again as feverish visions fill his mind of getting lost back here forever, of never finding his pack again. Will his funeral be beautiful? He hopes his pack won’t miss him too much. He just hopes they recover the body—

“Excuse me?”

Seonghwa whips around, a small frightened noise escaping as he registers another’s presence. It takes his brain a good couple of seconds to realize that this figure is not only exceedingly familiar to him, but one so much higher up in the industry that he can’t help the embarrassing star-struck eyes that appear on his face, positive that he’d be blushing if he weren’t already bright red with heat.

Because of all people to have found him, _the_ Kim Seokjin is here, holding a sweat towel over his nose and mouth, and Seonghwa fights his omega that’s rattling it’s cage, screaming _fuck me, alpha!!_ in an effort to appear like a regular human being. 

“Sunbaenim!” he exclaims, going to bow quickly, but strong hands catch him when he just ends up pitching himself off balance. Seonghwa whimpers— from up close he can smell the rich coffee scent of his senior and it is utterly _intoxicating._

“I’m not going to hurt you, pup,” Seokjin soothes, calm and gentle and oh so beautiful. _“Don’t worry, I’m up for a little pain!”_ Seonghwa thinks dumbly, a flash of arousal burning through his gut. His mouth waters.

“What’s your name?”

“P-Park Seonghwa of pack Ateez,” he pants, and oh boy, he’s really in it now, can feel more slick leak from his entrance at the prospect of mating with this attractive alpha.

“ _Alpha,”_ Seonghwa whines, losing himself that much further as he leans into Seokjin’s space. It bothers him that Seokjin steps away—why is he stepping away? Is he not an appealing mate?

“None of that, puppy, we have to get you back to your pack,” Seokjin pants, clearly affected by Seonghwa’s heat pheromones. The towel comes back up to cover his face.

Seonghwa sobers a little at the thought of his pack wondering where he is, but his omega is going crazy at having been called _puppy_ , because no one calls him that; not even Hongjoong who is the same age as him. Being with someone older is new and so gutturally appealing to both him and his instincts that he can’t help but want to fight for this alpha.

“‘Dunno where,” he starts, clenching his midsection as the heat cramps start to roll in. He’s so _hot,_ but breathing in Seokjin’s calming scent is keeping him sane. “Where they are,” he grits out, catching Seokjin’s sleeve. “Please, I need—“

“I know, puppy, I know,” Seokjin soothes, holding out an arm for Seonghwa to grasp. “Can you walk?”

“Y-yes, I,” he stutters, barely catching himself from purring as he latches onto the alpha. He smells so _good._ “Want you,” he mumbles, smooshing his face into Seokjin’s jacket shoulder. Seokjin makes a strangled noise.

“Your pack—” 

“Open pack,” Seonghwa mumbles, “oh sorry, I got your shoulder sweaty,” he frowns.

“You got my— that doesn’t matter, you have an open pack? Are you sure they’d be okay with this?” It’s the grave seriousness in Seokjin’s tone that makes Seonghwa meet his eyes, and he summons as much lucidity as he can for his reply.

“I mean, yeah, I’m probably the one who gets the _least_ action outside of our pack,” he blinks slowly, making sure to enunciate his words with difficulty. “Wooyoung spends his ruts with Changbin sometimes, and Mingi and Hwanwoong have had a thing since—”

It’s well known in the industry that Bangtan is an open pack. Seeing how well it’s worked between them and their other seniors is what inspired Ateez to form an open pack as well; Seonghwa and Hongjoong had decided they didn’t want to limit any romantic bonds their pack might want to form outside of their family, though they’ve made it clear that Ateez comes first. 

So that’s why it comes as no surprise to him when Seokjin places a tentative hand under his chin to cut off his rambling, Seonghwa’s omega melting at the gesture.

“One last question.” Seokjin licks his lips, and Seonghwa follows the movement like a man starved.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty two,” Seonghwa exhales in relief, then, “ _please_ alpha.” 

The slick coating the inside of his pants has long since gone uncomfortable, the burning in his abdomen making him sweat, and he _needs._

All of that is shoved to the side as Seokjin kisses him carefully, the tongue licking into his mouth simultaneously fanning the flames and calming his instincts. Seonghwa moans shakily, moving to press his entire front against Seokjin, needy.

He hazily registers the alpha grunt into his mouth, but when a large hand comes down to grip his very hard arousal, his knees buckle and he moans, long and loud, into Seokjin’s chest. Seokjin catches him before he falls too far, corralling him into the nearest empty dressing room just a few paces away.

Seonghwa claws at his jacket, done up with some complicated clasps that he does not have the patience for at the moment, and whines in frustration as his sweaty fingers slip. Seokjin shushes him gently and guides him to sit on the small couch, deft fingers undoing the clasps quickly. Seonghwa’s omega, of course, finds this incredibly hot, and as soon as he’s shed his jacket he straddles Seokjin’s lap and feverishly presses their lips together again.

He tugs impatiently at Seokjin’s clothes, too, wanting as much skin on skin contact as he can get. They take a break to divest themselves fully, and Seokjin pulls Seonghwa’s thin frame onto his lap again.

“Still making you kids do the ab flash thing, huh?” The alpha comments, something slightly melancholy in his tone. “Unless these are effortless,” he amends, tone turning teasing. Seonghwa moans when he runs a hand down the omega’s abs, slick dripping down onto Seokjin’s thighs.

“N-no, these are,” Seonghwa gasps as Seokjin wraps a hand around his arousal, “I worked really hard— c-couldn’t eat tteokbokki,” he pouts, and Seokjin growls.

“I’ll feed you, take care of you so well, little omega.” 

Seonghwa comes with a cry, his heat ramping up to its peak. As always, the first orgasm hardly does anything without being stuffed full of a knot, but Seokjin seems to expect this as well, jerking him through it.

“Please, I— _empty_ ,” Seonghwa sobs, mind going fuzzy around the edges. He tucks his head into the alpha’s neck, sniffing lungfuls of his rich scent, and thinks he could stay like this forever. Distantly, he notices that he’s right on top of Seokjin and Namjoon’s mating bite, and he licks over it, feeling the bumpy scar ridges under his tongue. Seokjin gasps, plunging two fingers into Seonghwa’s dripping hole without warning, and Seonghwa _screams,_ eyes rolling back as his insides are massaged.

He comes again on three of the alpha’s fingers, after Seokjin had gone and licked over Seonghwa’s own mating bite, abusing a spot inside him that made him see stars. The scent of alpha arousal wraps heavily around Seonghwa, the musk riling him up even more.

Seonghwa all but cries when Seokjin’s fingers leave him, but can’t stop his body’s quiver in anticipation for the—frankly _huge_ —cock lining up at his entrance.

“Such a sweet omega for me, hm?” He asks, and Seonghwa can’t stop the moan that rips from his throat.

“ _Yes_ , I—can I, alpha, please?” Seonghwa asks, sliding his wet entrance over the tip of Seokjin’s cock.

Seokjin exhales shakily, murmuring a go-ahead, and lets Seonghwa slip down at his own pace. He has to stop more than once at the large intrusion, but he _loves_ it, loves the stretch of being filled with a warm, thick cock. Once their hips are flush, they both exhale, holding each other for a moment before Seonghwa can’t take staying still any longer.

He lifts up a little and drops back down, twin moans sounding out in the room as Seonghwa does it again, and again. In a few moments, Seonghwa is bouncing on Seokjin’s cock in earnest, throwing his head back at the wonderful feeling of his walls being stimulated _just right._ Seokjin starts meeting him thrust for thrust, and Seonghwa’s abdomen begins tightening again in pleasure.

There’s something intoxicating about being with an alpha who has years of experience on him; Seokjin seems to read his body instinctively and adjusts easily to what he needs, whether it’s pounding up into him hard and fast or sucking small marks onto his neck, just shy of his mating bite, making Seonghwa go crazy.

“Knot, alpha, please,” he slurs, the words punctuated by his repeated dropping on the alpha’s dick. 

“I’ll give it to you,” Seokjin pants, the beginnings of his knot catching on the omega’s rim. “Gonna be a good puppy for me and take my knot? Lovely little omega,” he says, the words making Seonghwa cry out.

“Yes yes yes _yes—”_ Seonghwa moans as Seokjin’s knot pops into place, locking them together. Seonghwa’s mouth opens in a silent scream as his back arches and he comes all over Seokjin’s cock and their abdomens, then slumps forward in lazy contentment to mouth at Seokjin’s shoulder.

There’s silence as they catch their breaths, then a small laugh from Seokjin and an inquisitive noise from Seonghwa.

“You’re purring,” Seokjin murmurs, petting Seonghwa’s hair gently. The purring only intensifies, both of them giggling, and Seokjin settles them against the couch, scenting each other lazily as they wait for his knot to go down.

And it’s when Seonghwa is still speared on Seokjin’s knot that Wooyoung and San find him, bursting through the door and sniffing the air madly, only to freeze when they see the state he’s in and just who he’s with.

After San slams the door behind them, the four parties stare at each other in silence for a few beats, Seonghwa’s purrs tapering off to silence. He feels Seokjin tense underneath him, arms tightening their hold ever so slightly, until—

“Hyung, you _slut—”_

“ _Damn_ hyung get it!”

“You had seven dicks at your disposal and you magically found an eighth—”

“I’m just glad you didn’t get abducted by some weirdo—”

Seonghwa cuts them off with a whine.

“It’s not _my_ fault i couldn’t find you guys! My head was all fuzzy,” he pouts, snuggling further into the alpha’s warmth.

“Ah,” Wooyoung starts, guilt flashing across his face. “That’s… we shouldn’t have let you go alone hyungie, we’re sorry,” he murmurs, chewing on his lip. “And thank you for taking care of him, sunbaenim!” Wooyoung all but shouts, bending in a deep bow. San mirrors his action, bowing anxiously.

Seokjin smiles good naturedly, tipping his head toward them as much as he can with a clingy omega still on his lap. “Don’t let him slip away next time, you never know who’s going to be working these things,” he lectures, the three others in the room nodding as though properly scolded.

Seonghwa sighs, resting his forehead against Seokjin’s.

“I really am lucky it was you, thank you sunbaenim,” he murmurs sheepishly.

“Park Seonghwa, my dick is literally inside you, please call me hyung,” Seokjin laughs, pulling a round of giggles from the omega as well.

San clears his throat a little awkwardly, and when Seonghwa looks over, Wooyoung and San are staring at them in fascination. 

“Hm? What is it?” Seonghwa asks tiredly, rocking back on Seokjin’s almost faded knot a little to feel the stretch.

“Nothing!” San squeaks, turning them around to leave. “We’ll give you guys some privacy to clean up, but we should get you home before the next wave of your heat starts,” he rushes out, red in the face. 

It’s a good thing their stage outfits leave nothing to the imagination, Seonghwa thinks as they leave. All the better for Seonghwa to see them both half hard in their slacks, subtly adjusting themselves before closing the door behind them. He’ll have to invite them to spend a round of his heat with him, if they haven’t gotten to each other first.

He whimpers pulling off Seokjin’s cock, not having a plug to keep all the cum inside of him as he likes to during his heats. Seokjin helps him stand shakily, pressing a chaste kiss to Seonghwa’s lips that makes him blush like he’s eighteen all over again.

Once they’ve redressed, Seonghwa shifting uncomfortably in his soiled clothes, they come back together like magnets, Seonghwa only allowing himself to do so under the excuse of his heat. He doesn’t want to ask for more than he’s allowed to have, but Seokjin possesses such a calm confidence as he asks for Seonghwa’s number that any fear of rejection slides off his back. He gives Seokjin a brilliant smile, which is returned fondly, and he excitedly searches the room for a pen and paper.

After they’ve exchanged numbers, and have given each other a long parting kiss, they rejoin San and Wooyoung out in the hallway. And as Seonghwa falls into his worried pack, and scents them one by one, he can’t help but dream of a certain alpha, and looks forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> i am salivating thinking of those 2 pairs of pretty pillow lips . together.. nice
> 
> anyway, comment if you like??? this?? im honestly not sure how much of a market there is for jinhwa or btsteez in general, so let me know if you liked it!! 
> 
> (also, im curious if anyone can tell who i am)


End file.
